


Protection

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soalngelo oneshot<br/>Based off of some headcannon i saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

The evergrowing friendship of Nico and Will did not go unnoticed by anyone, even someone as oblivious as Percy Jackson. Percy has noticed Will sitting with Nico during meal times, Will teaching Nico how to shoot an arrow, they've been sword fighting, and Percy even saw Nico *gasp* smiling at something that Will said. Percy hasn’t seen Nico smile since he was a wee little demigod obsessed with mythomagic. As Percy thought it was good that Nico had finally found a friend he could trust, Jason had other ideas.  
“Like, omg guys, they are SO going to make out behind the Hades cabin tonight i can just sense it” Jason has been saying this since Will forced Nico into infirmary for three days.  
“Jason you’ve been saying that for zeus knows how long, do you ever shu-” Percy was cut off my Jason, and by cut off I mean Jason hit Percy in the face to shut him up.  
“Shhhh, they are literally like right there.” Jason pointed over to a tree near the strawberry fields. Will sat on a high branch, leaning against the trunk, whilst Nico had draped his legs over the branch and was hanging upside down. This was a usual sight as Nico liked the secludedness for the strawberry fields and Will being all annoying and doctory, likes the outdoors. What was usual was when Nico flipped back up to a sitting position he was greeted by a quick little kiss from Will.  
“SEE THAT.” Jason exclaimed, “DID YOU SEE THAT, I TOLD YOU.”  
“You said they would make out behind the Hades cabin, kissing in a tree is a wildly different scenario.” Percy was proud, he used a big word. “And shut up or they’ll hear us.”  
“Look, they kissed again.” Percy looked at the tree and saw Will give Nico a short little kiss on the cheek. After that Will carefully descended the tree, making sure that the branches he was stepping on were safe enough and wouldn't break, what a noob. Nico, on the other hand, just flipped backwards and landed like a cat on the ground, earning a smack on the head and a “YOU COULD'VE HURT YOURSELF” from Will. Will, however, couldn't stay mad at his deathboy and laced his fingers into Nico’s and they walked off.  
“Duuuuude. I just had the best idea.” Jason said, by his voice and the look on his face Percy could tell this was a great idea that was going to get them yelled at by Annabeth. Jason explained and together, they formed a plan that will definitely get them yelled at by Annabeth.

The plan was simple, Percy actually does stuff, while Jason giggles and films from bushes near them. Will whispered something in Nico’s ear, Nico blushed and smiled then realised what he was doing and frowned. Will waved goodbye to Nico and walked off into the direction of the infirmary. Percy walked up to Nico, slightly giggling to himself.  
“Hey, um, Nico, I’ve notice that you’ve been hanging out with Will Solace a lot.” Percy literally couldn’t say more than two words in a row without laughing like an idiot.  
“So, whats it to ya?” Nico had the same blank, pained expression on his face, his black, shaggy hair fell over his dark, distant brown eyes.  
“Just, uh, you might need this.” He pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to Nico. “For you know, protection.” He winked then he ran away laughing, leaving behind a very confused Nico di Angelo with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand.


End file.
